A press-pack semiconductor device is used for a system having a large current applied thereto, such as an industrial inverter, a fan and a pump driving device. When some defects occur in a semiconductor chip provided in the semiconductor device, the semiconductor chip may burst. The broken pieces of the semiconductor chip may damage the semiconductor device accommodating the semiconductor chip resulting in pieces of the semiconductor chip being ejected from the device and damaging other devices.